candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Glittery Grove
- | characters = Odus | champion = Lunar Lighter | new = in | released = | difficulty = Nearly Impossible | previous = Marzipan Meadow | previous2 = Marzipan-Meadow.png | next = Cupcake Clinic | next2 = Cupcake-Clinic.png }} Story Odus was excited to watch the moon, but it's not yet out tonight. Tiffi has a brilliant idea and turns on a gigantic bulb that resembles the moon itself. New things *New candy cannons are added; **Striped candy cannons ( ), wrapped candy cannons ( ) and striped candy + wrapped candy cannons ( ) are all introduced in level 2346. *Jelly fish in marmalade appear in candy order levels for the first time in level 2354. Levels Glittery Grove is one of those painfully hard episodes, episodes that are the reasons of people quitting candy crush. Like Cavity Cave, this is due to the buffs. In fact, this episode has the most number of buffs which were made one day after the episode's release, which makes this episode nearly impossible. It is currently tied with Swirly Steppes as the fourth hardest episode in the game. Gallery Story= EP158 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2346 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2346 - |link=Level 2346 Level 2347 Reality-0.png|Level 2347 - |link=Level 2347 Level 2348 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2348 - |link=Level 2348 Level 2349 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2349 - |link=Level 2349 Level 2350 Reality.png|Level 2350 - |link=Level 2350 Level 2351 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2351 - |link=Level 2351 Level 2352 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2352 - |link=Level 2352 Level 2353 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2353 - |link=Level 2353 Level 2354 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2354 - |link=Level 2354 Level 2355 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2355 - |link=Level 2355 Level 2356 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2356 - |link=Level 2356 Level 2357 Reality-0.png|Level 2357 - |link=Level 2357 Level 2358 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2358 - |link=Level 2358 Level 2359 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2359 - |link=Level 2359 Level 2360 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2360 - |link=Level 2360 |-| Champion title= Lunar Lighter.png|Champion title|link=Lunar Lighter Episode 158 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 158 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Glitterygrove.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 160.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *Based on the background, this episode is to take place near Minty Meadow or in Lullaby Lake. *This is the first time Odus appears as a main character since Taffy Treetops, which is 45 episodes earlier. *This will be the third episode in a row without timed levels. *This will have continue the most level type: jelly levels. *This is the first time new elements have been introduced in the first level of the episode since Brulee Bay. *This episode shares its second word with Glazed Grove. *This episode is similar to Candy Countdown. Both episodes introduce new candy cannons (candy bomb + chameleon candy) and (striped/wrapped candy), both episodes have only three level types, both have the same pathway as Gummy Galaxy, both have a candy order level with jelly fish and both episode names share a word with a previous episode. *This episode has the most number of buffs, which were made one day after the release. It is conjectured that this level can have a Nearly Impossible difficulty. It can be much like how Cavity Cave introduced new Candy Cannons, buffed almost all the levels substantially, and attained nearly impossible status. Category:World Forty-Three Category:Episodes released in 2017